U S of Cazhelicon
The United Sovereigns of Cazheliçon The United Sovereigns of Cazheliçon (a.k.a. Cazheliçon, and the USC) is a federal constitutional monarchy of kingdoms, principalities, duchies, margraviates, baronies, and counties under the supreme leadership of one supreme sovereign consul. The "Act of Consolidation and Unification" was enacted with a two-thirds majority vote of the member states and agreed to join forces under a single banner to forge a unified currency, military, commerce, and foreign policy. The USC is ranked among the top 10 nation on Planet Bob. Since inception, Cazheliçon was a member of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO), but seceded from the alliance on January 18, 2007 and joined the Fifth Column Confederation (FCC) until June 10, 2007; The USC was aligned with the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) until February 22, 2009 when it joined The Sweet Oblivion (TSO). The USC left this alliance on January 28, 2010 due to their dangerous foreign policies and more controlling internal policies; the USC is a member of a civil libertarian alliance named Créole. The USC was involved in a few smaller-scale war campaigns while a member of the GATO alliance. Cazheliçon was victorious until the League vs. Initiative War (GWII) in early January 2007 which the League declared defeat; the USC lost nearly 42,000 troops, a significant amount of Infrastructure, and its entire air force in support of the League; The USC left GATO and the League after this war to protest it's shortsightedness to engage in war and because of inept military leadership. The USC left the FCC on June 10, 2006 over philosophical issues and the Sweet Oblivion over both foreign policy and internal centrism. Since the end of the war, Cazheliçon has rebuilt and her economy is on a record pace. This great nation was at war with the Muchroom Kingdom, We are Perth Army (WAPA), and other enemy combatants(GOONS et. al.) in GW-IV and taken up arms in support of MCXA's war against this block. Until this war USC had never launched nuclear weapons against an enemy, however in desperation USC's enemies decided to launch a preemptive first nuclear strike and the USC quickly retaliated in kind. Even during these conflicts, the USC did not launch nuclear weapons against those nations unless they initiated the strike. The nation is now among the top blue sphere nations, TSO alliance nations, and in the top percentile of all nations with an NS of more than 125,000. Cazheliçon "reserves the right" to launch a preemptive nuclear strike against any nation that attacks the USC or any Créole member. The USC has a free market, capitalistic, and civil libertarian society, but all land is owned and administered by the sovereigns or the several governmental councils under authority of the Crown. The nation believes in small and effective government, a huge degree of personal freedoms, and a market economic system. The age of consent is 18 unless emancipated at an age over 16. The nation is prosperous with highly advanced technology and superior infrastructure to encourage growth, and no personal income tax due to state ownership of land. The nation utilizes a VAT and GRT taxation system rather than an income tax, assesses minimal land-use fees, as well as Customs, Excise, & Duties (CED) receipts to fund governmental activities. The monarchy receives no salary or income from her subjects and taxpayers, and serves wholly as an executive constitutional counterbalance to Parliament and the High Courts. Official Name the United Sovereigns of Cazheliçon Head of State and Government Head of State: Cazheliçon, H R H Lannahoe of Welbf, supreme sovereign of the United Sovereigns of Cazheliçon, emperor of Carolina, defender of the faith, protector of the common man. Head of Government: Prime Minister of the unicameral Parliament,(elected to 5 year terms): Mister Patrick B. W. Darwin = and = Speaker of Parliament: Madame Elisabeth R. G. Hopkins Parliament The Parliament consists of 251 members - two from each member state, provinces, and territory (for a total of 50), 200 members apportioned by population from the member states, provinces, and territories (with a minimum of one vote, and one prime minister elected by a popular vote). Members of Parliament are confirmed by the Sovereign Council and take an oath to uphold the ideals of the Republic and allegiance to the Crown. Voting age is 18 and the minimum age to enlist in the military. Member states and populous areas have a sovereign on the sovereign council; provinces are similar to member states however are generally smaller in population and area, do not have a sovereign on the council; territories are sparsely populated land areas and do not possess a sovereign on the council. For political purposes in Parliament, member states, provinces, and territories have equity. National Flag Ten stars (representing the ten Member States) circled on a blue field (representing ten sovereigns) with a wide white stripe (representing the Provinces) and thin red stripe (representing the terrirories) which all cross together which represents the unity, dependency, and importance of all members to the Crown. flag below Alliance Affiliation Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (until Jan 18, 2007) Fifth Column Conferedation (until June 10, 2007) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (Until February 22, 2009) The Sweet Oblivion (until January 28, 2010) Créole (current) Capital City The Cazheliç (a newly constructed capital on the Cazhel & Liçon border) Major Cities The Cazheliç, Timoteahop, Angel Rogernia, New Crameria, Bartinastarr, Gregorium, Kenetho, Blakej, St. Peters, and Tollesia. Currency Sovereign Florin divided into 1000 mills National Team Blue Member States, Provinces, Territories There are currently ten member states (manditory votes, apportioned votes) Kingdom of Cazhel (2+25) Kingdom of Liçon (2+32) Principality of Welbf (2+9) Principality of Cardifa (2+10+prime minister) Grand Dutchy of Dulccaveet (2+16) Dutchy of Glaaswegian-Kelvinclyde (2+7) Margraviate of Eerlandus (Statum Kelticas) (2+11) Barony of the Hadrius (2+11) Barony of Axion (2+9) County Sunderland (2+9) There are eight Provinces Dombercelli Pax (2+7) Teej Sunders (2+8) Grentaner-Rhan (2+2) Henrimjian (2+8) Lehetia Migliaccio (2+5) Madisonstaat (2+9) Moultonhahn (2+6) The Grove (2+4) There are seven Terrirories Ashington (2+1) Chicawgau (2+2) Horry (2+2) Tinehursh (2+2) Charlanta (2+2) Concabarrus (2+2) Jacduval (2+1) U S of Cazheliçon ...is a very large and older nation with its subjects of mixed ethnicity (although a majority of the subjects are of indo-european decent) Although a majority of the population is Christian and the sovereign is the head of the state church, main-stream religious tolerance is exercised (with the notable exception of Islam, which it deems an incidious cult). Its technology is first rate and its subjects marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its subjects enjoy freedom from high taxation with no income tax. The subjects of U S of Cazheliçon work diligently to produce Aluminum and Pork products as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. U S of Cazheliçon is a nuclear nation and powers 70% of the nation's energy through the use of nuclear power plants and possess a huge arsenal of nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within U S of Cazheliçon to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its subjects of the dangers of drug use, however drug traffikers are executed. U S of Cazheliçon allows its subjects to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor and arrest lawbreakers. It has a relatively open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become subjects of the crown first and conduct business only in English; illegal immigration is a felony. U S of Cazheliçon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every subjects right to speak freely about their government. The government generally gives foreign aid to alliance and other friendly nations only. The U S of Cazheliçon will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens or subjects. The USC believes in total equality, respect, and brotherhood for all it's subjects and is at the forefront of individual rights and freedom of expression - a civil libertarian nation. Flags, Banners, and Photos Category:Nations Category:Blue team Category:Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Créole